


Danganronpa Sexualities

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Discussion on Sexualities, Gender Identity, Gender Related, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Themes, Lists, Nonbinary, Questioning, Sexuality, This was for fun, my own opinion, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought this would be a fun little diddy to do- analyze the various sexualities of the various Danganronpa characters (this one ranging from games 1, 2 and v3). If people seem interested in the topic, I may go more in depth upon request since this is pretty interesting. Please, be sure to read the note I left before you start looking in to the data I've found. With that, enjoy!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Whole Percents

**Author's Note:**

> I will say before I start that this list is COMPLETELY, 100% NOT CANON IN ANY WAY AND BASED ON MY OWN INTERPRETATIONS AND ASSUMPTIONS. Do not take this as an actual, concrete, solid list. I know MANY people would disagree with this on all levels, wether they think way more people are straight or way more are gay or anything inbetween. This was just for fun, and also so I can maybe reference it in the future. On that note, lets get started, and thank you for reading!

Percent Explanation:  
It ranges from 0% - 100%. 0% is the most hetero you can be, while 100% is the most homo. Anything above 30% and below 70% counts as bisexual. That is to say, anything below 30% will be considered straight, and anything above 70% will be considered gay.

Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc:  
Makoto Naegi - 10%  
Sayaka Maizono - 5%  
Leon Kuwata - 0%  
Kyoko Kirigiri - 0%  
Byakuya Togami - 0%  
Hifumi Yamada - 35%  
Mondo Owada - 60%  
Toko Kukawa / Genocide Jill - 60%  
Celestia Ludenberg - 40%  
Aoi Asahina - 90%  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru - 55%  
Sakura Ogami - 50%  
Yasuhiro Hagakure - 5%  
Junko Enoshima - 45%  
Chihiro Fujisaki - 50%  
Mikuro Ikusaba - 0%

Super Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair:  
Hajime Hinata - 50%  
Nagito Komaeda - 100%  
Gundham Tanaka - 15%  
Kazuichi Soda - 0%  
Byakuya Twogami - 50%  
Teruteru Hanamura - 40%  
Nekomaru Nidai - 29%  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 0%  
Akane Owari - 31%  
Chiaki Nanami - 2%  
Sonia Nevermind - 34%  
Hiyoko Saionji - 85%  
Mahiru Koizumi - 20%  
Mikan Tsumiki - 50%  
Ibuki Mioda - 50%  
Peko Pekoyama - 0%

Danganronpa v3:  
Shuichi Saihara - 50%  
Kaede Akamatsu - 50%  
Kaito Momota - 5%  
Kokichi Ouma - 100%  
Maki Harukawa - 0%  
Rantaro Amami - 50%  
Ryoma Hoshi - 0%  
Kirumi Tojo - 0%  
Angie Yonaga - 50%  
Tenko Chabashira - 90%  
Korekiyo Shinguji - 50%  
Gonta Gokuhara - 35%  
Miu Iruma - 45%  
Tsumugi Shirogane - 35%  
Kiibo Idabashi - 35%  
Himiko Yumeno - 31%

Out of 1600 total percent points possible  
DTHH - 505%   
D2GD - 556%  
DRV3| - 626%

Which Translates to (out of 100%)  
DTHH - 31.6%  
D2GD - 34.8%  
DRV3| - 39.1%

Total Count  
Straight: 17  
Bi: 26  
Gay: 5

Which means the Danganronpa cast is (roughly)  
35.4 % Hetero  
54.2% Bi  
10.4% Homo

That being roughly 35.4% Straight and 64.6% LGBT+

This is not translated in the information, but I will say that V3 has the shakiest numbers. In all honesty, based on my own research, it could actually range from 35% up to 45% or more. Either way, it's still got the highest percentage, but I did think I should mention that. I went with the safest (meaning most likely) numbers, however, those numbers may not be as accurate or true.


	2. Other Sexualities / Genders / Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, you may have noted that I only covered 3 things- Heterosexuality, Homosexuality and Bisexuality. But obviously, there are others, and theres also gender. And of course, there are characters who fit into these roles.

This list will be a bit different. Rather than a percent format, I'll literally just be listing the names beside the sexualities/gender type things. This list is also different in that it is much less "I believe this to be canon" like the last one, and MUCH more "I believe this is a plausible possibility" (in simpler terms- these are headcanons). Much less concrete than the last one (and the one wasn't concrete at all, lol). You may also find that characters make it on to multiple of these lists. I have a lot of headcanons and ideas, I apologize if that makes things confusing. 

Asexual: Kirumi Tojo, Twogami, Chiaki Nanami, Gonta Gokuhara, Kiibo, Ryoma Hoshi.

MtF: Upon making this list, I actually realized I don't have any headcanons for this one. I'm not the type to make headcanons that can br disproved by the canon, so the reason I don't have any for this is probably because all the DR girls are so oversexualized. Damn.

FtM: Shuichi Saihara, Hajime Hinata

Nonbinary: Shuichi Saihara, Ibuki Mioda, Twogami, Kiibo, Hifumi Yamada, Kokichi Ouma, Korekiyo Shinguji, Tsumugi Shirogane  
(I suppose this one technically doesn't make sense since nobody in the franchise has used they/them exclusively, but I think theres some characters out there who I can see doing this. Ibuki for example, I think she's the type to not conform to societal norms and see herself as neither a male nor female, I think it would make sense based on her personality and backstory and all that stuff. This is mostly just food for thought!)

Open to a Poly Relationship: Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata, Mondo Oowada, Chihiro Fujisaki, Junko Enoshima, Celestia Ludenberg, Teruteru Hanamura, Angie Yonaga, Ibuki Mioda, Kaede Akamatsu, Miu Iruma, Shuichi Saihara.

I'm now going to be listing some more specific things (once again). This time, I'll be talking about those who may be closeted, curious, or up to change in future. The sexualities I discussed last chapter were from the POV that the characters were the same age and mindset they are in their games. Things like sexuality do change over time, and for some they may change completely. Also, for clarity: the Bi-curious folks are at peace with their sexuality but are considering experimentation, while the sexuality questioning ones are not at peace and are still trying to figure out what they are OR perhaps have some kind of internalized homophobia they are working through. Sometimes people mix those kinds of things up, so I'm specifying right now!

Bi-Curious: Makoto Naegi, Chihiro Fujisaki, Teruteru Hanamura, Sonia Nevermind, Kaede Akamatsu, Kiibo, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira

Sexuality Questioning: Hifumi Yamada, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mikan Tsumiki, Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota

Gender Questioning: Korekiyo Shinguji, Hifumi Yamada, Twogami, Chiaki Nanami, Mikan Tsumiki, Shuichi Saihara, Hajime Hinata, Kiibo

TW: Homophobia  
Now... this is the bad part. I can't deny it, you can't deny it. Theres some people with stank opinions in this cast. Down here I'm gonna be covering the Homophobia type shit. Theres some people in this cast who I can tell don't take kindly to lgbt type themes, and I'm gonna write them down. You'll also notice that there are some LGBT+ characters who are gonna be down here. Yes, it is very much a thing for someone to either hide the fact they're gay by being a homophobe OR have internalized homophobia of some kind. That's a very big possibility for many of these characters.

Open anti-LGBT+: Kaito Momota

Closet anti-LGBT+/uncomfortable with LGBT+: Kazuichi Soda, Leon Kuwata, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Mahiru Koizumi

LGBT+ but Open anti-LGBT+: Junko Enoshima, Hiyoko Saionji 

LGBT+ with internalized homophobia: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Nagito Komaeda, Mikan Tsumiki, Shuichi Saihara

Well, I think that about wraps up everything I can think about for now. If you have any questions, requests, comments, or concerns feel absolutely free to leave them in the comments! Feel free to say anything here, just don't... y'know... get hostile or angry or aggressive or anything like that. We're civilized here, mate.  
Tschuss for now!


End file.
